carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Wostor
Peter Wostor (born 5 October 1981, Swantown) was the Prime Minister of Brunant, Minister of External Affairs, and leader of the prominent Green Party from 2013 to 2017. Wostor represents Brunant Parish in the Senate, a position he has held since 2009. As Prime Minister, he was the head of the Brunanter government, and has held that position for two consecutive terms. He is a Roman Catholic, and regularly attends Church whilst not on political duties. He has also recently organised the Tour of Brunant, a cycling tour in the Central Island of Brunant. He also owns 60% of the growing First League football club FC Willemstad, which is considered to have some of the greatest footballers throughout wiki nations. In early 2017, it was revealed that the Green Party had stolen government funds to back several politicians in the 2015 Municipal Elections. Within days of it breaking in early March, the Greens lost half of their party membership and due to lack of support he was forced to resign as leader and Prime Minister. Biography Early life Peter Andrew Wostor was born in Swantown, a small town located on Brunant Island. His father was Brunanter, however his mother was British. Wostor's parents lived in Marseille before moving to Swantown several years before his birth. He grew up in Swantown, and was interested in politics from an early age. He supported the Social Democratic Party, who were often seen as the dominant party alongside the Christian Democratic Union, despite his Catholic beliefs. He lived in Swantown until the age of 18, when he moved to Brunant's capital, Koningstad in order to study at the Royal University of Koningstad. He was still interested in politics, and studied Philosophy, Politics, and Economics (PPE). Only several after he started studying at university, he joined the newly founded political party, the Green Party. He became one of the most promising politicians for the party. 2009-2013 Before the 2009 General elections, Peter Wostor was elected through the Green Party Elections as the Leader and Prime Minister candidate of the Green Party, which had become one of Brunant's most prominent political parties. He missed out on Prime Minister to Robert Helms of the Centre Democrats, however Wostor became very popular throughout Brunant for his work following the elections. He protected Brunant's environment, and stuck to his promise of lowering taxes. Near the end of the 2009-2013 political term, Robert Helms resigned from his role as Prime Minister. Peter Wostor was appointed as a caretaker Prime Minister through a by-election days after Helms' resignation. His actions as Prime Minister also contributed to his popularity during the term. 2014-2016 Peter Wostor was elected as the Leader and Prime Minister candidate once again through the Green Party Elections, in a close battle with Minister of Finance, Nick Rutten. The Green Party won 27 seats in the 2014 general elections, making them the largest political party in Brunant. This was not enough for an overall majority, and therefore the Green Party formed a coalition with the Social Democratic Party whereby Peter Wostor would become Brunant's Prime Minister for a second consecutive term. Soon after in May, he was elected as a Member of the European Parliament representing the European Green Party. He also became the Minister of External Affairs following the 2014 General elections, making him one of five Green Party department leaders. 2017 Peter Wostor was heavily implicated in the 2017 Green Party corruption scandal which revealed that he had illegally financially supported his family and friends as political candidates with government funds. Due to this, the Social Democratic Party withdrew their support for his government, and he resigned the premiership and leadership of the Green Party on March 14, 2017. A number of politicians and parties have backed an investigation, and it is likely in the coming months that he will be charged once a government can be formed. On 1 April 2018, the Van Buskirk government began a formal investigation on Wostor's activities. Personal life Wostor spends most of his time working as a politician, either in Brussels or Brunant, however he has a personal life. In his spare time, he often watches his owned football club, FC Willemstad, play football matches. He is married to tbd Wostor, a working-class citizen who Wostor met whilst studying at the Royal University of Koningstad. He currently does not have any children, however rumours have speculated that he is planning to. Sport Like many Brunanter children, Peter Wostor also grew up as a big supporter of football. He grew up supporting his local club, Swantown FC, however later began to support FC Willemstad following meeting several of the club's key players. Wostor owns 60% of his supported football club, FC Willemstad, and has brought success to the club including promotion to the First League. He sold 40% of his football club to Nike, who have heavily invested into the club and have supported many large transfers and the construction of the Willemstadion. He has bought the likes of Stefan El-Zein, Simon Jordans, and Hamid Asma to his growing football club. Category:Businesspeople Category:Prime Ministers Category:Royal University of Koningstad alumni Category:FC Willemstad Category:1981 births Category:Ministers Category:Green Party Category:Congresspeople Category:Living people Category:Wostor family